As Long As You Love Me
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Cilan's perspective of what happens when his brothers aren't happy about him dating Iris. Sorry - terrible summary. Please R&R.


**Hello :) Here is another oneshot. It's a bit different this time - it's a song fic for WishfulShipping. I hope it's okay because I haven't really had much practice writing in Cilan's Point Of View :) I hope you enjoy.**

**Ages:**

**Cilan: 17**

**Iris: 15**

**Chili: 17**

**Cress: 17**

**Disclaimer: The song rights go to Justin Bieber. And no, I don't own pokemon :)**

* * *

I thought it was going to be one of the best days of my life.  
I was invited around my girlfriend, Iris's house. She had told me that her family weren't home until the evening, so we could spend the day mucking around and watching movies together. Those were my intentions; I wasn't planning on doing anything bad with her. Iris greeted me with a kiss as she let me in the front door. She led me to her bedroom, not because she wanted to do anything naughty with me; she wanted to show me her newly painted room with a dragon pokemon theme. I don't know how it happened, but we ended up climbing on her bed and began engaging in a kiss session. As I said earlier, I had no intentions of going further. I was just about to deepen the kiss when two people barged in Iris's bedroom. It was my two triplet brothers, Chili and Cress. They fiercely dragged me off her bed and pushed me towards the door, glaring at Iris as they went.  
I shut my eyes and breathed deeply as their words from the previous day filled my head.  
_Like us, Cilan, you are a gentleman. You are a disgrace to our family by dating her!_  
I shuddered just as Chili spoke to me.  
'I thought we banned you from coming here!' exploded the red head.  
Cress frowned his blue eyebrows.  
'Yes, we do not want you to have anything to do with a wild child. She will run off and break your heart like they all do!' snapped my blue haired triplet.  
I breathed heavily as the words to a song I heard on the radio yesterday ringed in my ears.

_As long as you love me,_  
_As long as you love me,_  
_As long as you love me..._

I caught my girlfriend's eye as I was dragged along the hallway. Her beautiful soil coloured eyes were filled with tears. My heart had ached to comfort her.

_We're under pressure,_  
_Seven billon people in the world, tryna fit in._  
_Keep it together;_  
_Smile on your face, even though your heart is frowning..._

Wise words, they were indeed. I needed to stay strong, for both my girlfriend and me.

_But hey now,_  
_You know, girl._  
_We both know it's a cruel world._  
_But I will take my chances..._

I glanced at the two people who were fiercely dragging at my clothing. They were the people who make my world harsher. The chorus filled my head as they dragged me down the stairs.

_As long as you love me,_  
_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke._  
_As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold..._

They stopped me at the top step and noticed my rumpled clothes. They snorted angrily at me, thinking I had done something very bad. The next part of the song took over my mind as they tugged at my shirt sleeves and rolling them up.

_As long as you la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-l-l-love me._  
_As long as you la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-l-l-love me, love me..._

My eyes snapped open as they slapped my arm hard. I looked down and noticed what Iris had written a few days ago on my wrist. Her curly writing said 'I love you.'

_I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl._  
_I'll be your hova; you can be my destinies child, on the scene, girl._  
_So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly._  
_Just take my hand..._

At this point, I imagined just soaring away from this cruel world with the person I adore on my arm. Why couldn't people just accept that I loved her?

_As long as you love me,_  
_we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke._  
_As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold..._

I was bought back from my thoughts by a harsh slap to the neck. They read aloud another thing Iris had written.  
'You're so yummy!' Chili read aloud while Cress just glared.

_As long as you la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-l-l-love me._  
_As long as you la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-l-l-love me, love me..._

I jumped as they poked me angrily reading out all the messages on my body.  
'You're so sexy!' Was on my shoulder.  
'You're so lush!' Was on my hand.  
'You're so perfect!' Was on my cheek.  
I inhaled deeply while I blocked out the pain and hurt with the rap verse.

_I dunno if this makes sense but you're my hallelujah._  
_Gimme a time and place, I'll rendezvous it, I'll fly you to it, I'll beat ya there._  
_Girl ya know I got you,_  
_Us, trust, a couple things I can't spell without 'u'._  
_Cuz we on top of the world, that's just how we do._  
_Used to tell me sky's our limit,_  
_Now the sky's our point of view._  
_Man, we stepping out like whoa (oh god)_  
_Cameras pointing - shoot!_  
_Ask me what's my best side I stand back and point at you, you, you._  
_The one that I argue with, feel like need a new girl to be bothered with. The grass ain't always greener on the other side,_  
_It's green where you water it so I know,_  
_We got issues baby, true, true, true,_  
_But I'd rather work on this than go ahead with someone new..._

Suddenly, they pushed me down the final steps and out of the front door. They gave me a shove onto the driveway. I looked up into Iris's window. She's standing there mouthing something. I tried to work out what she was saying as they dragged me towards the taxi. I couldn't think, however. That particular song was still echoing around my brain.

_As long as you love me,_  
_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke._  
_As long as you love me,_  
_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver and I'll be your gold..._

I stared desperately at the window, trying with all my might to work out what she was mouthing. I shook my head sadly at her as I am tugged further away from the house.

_As long as you la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-l-l-love me._  
_As long as you la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-l-l-love me, love me..._  
_As long as you la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-l-l-love me._  
_As long as you la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-l-l-love me, love me..._  
_As long as you love me, you love me me, you love me, yeah yeah._  
_As long as you love me, you love me, you love me._  
_As long as you love me..._

I realized what she's saying as soon as the song ended and was out of my head. Tears poured down my face as I mouthed 'I love you' back. Suddenly, I was dragged into the taxi and the car slowly drove away. A sob caught my throat as I realized something. I realized that I might never see her face ever again.

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Sorry, I know Cilan's brothers are extremely out of character. Also I apologize if I slip in and out of tense :) I got the idea for this when I was just casually listening to Justin Bieber in the shower xD Thanks for reading :) Also please don't comment that Justin Bieber sucks. I'd like you to judge MY story not his music. Thanks :) I'm really grateful for all the reviews and favourites. It's strange how you lot seem to enjoy my stuff :) **

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to watch some pokemon episodes xD**


End file.
